Episode 3556 (18th June 1993)
Plot Liz is pleased to have the twins but doesn't want them to take sides. Andy feels that he should return to Jim and offer support. Mike is forced to leave the Jaguar behind and go to London on the train. Jim is puzzled when Andy returns home. Andy tells him he doesn't want to hear him bad-mouthing Liz any more. Percy suggests Emily drops her protest. She refuses to give up. Denise decides to phone Hanif and give him another chance. Reg is stunned when Alf tells him that someone else has offered him £68,000 and he's accepted the offer. Reg is horrified when he realises that he's been gazumped - by Brendan Scott. Brendan tells him that he's taking the redundancy and buying the shop. Reg and Curly are dismayed to find that Brendan took the only redundancy offer and they are stuck at the store. Denise is pleased when Hanif agrees to take her out. Doug finishes the work on the Jaguar and takes it for a test-drive. He takes it to Gibson & Waring and trades it in for his new Mercedes. Brendan and Alf contact their solicitors wanting a quick sale. Mike returns to Weatherfield to collect his car. Kevin is stunned as Doug told him that he was collecting Mike from the station. Doug drives off into the sunset in a new Mercedes. Cast Regular cast *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Andy McDonald - Nicholas Cochrane *Mike Baldwin - Johnny Briggs *Doug Murray - Brian Hibbard *Kevin Webster - Michael Le Vell *Percy Sugden - Bill Waddington *Jim McDonald - Charles Lawson *Audrey Roberts - Sue Nicholls *Alf Roberts - Bryan Mosley *Curly Watts - Kevin Kennedy *Reg Holdsworth - Ken Morley *Maureen Naylor - Sherrie Hewson *Emily Bishop - Eileen Derbyshire *Raquel Wolstenhulme - Sarah Lancashire *Don Brennan - Geoff Hinsliff *Denise Osbourne - Denise Black *Betty Turpin - Betty Driver *Fiona Middleton - Angela Griffin *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sally Webster - Sally Whittaker Guest cast *Brendan Scott - Milton Johns *Hanif Ruparell - Ayub Khan-Din (Credited as "Ayub Khan Din") *John Marsh - Anthony Schaeffer Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *3 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *11 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *13 Coronation Street - Back room and kitchen *Corner Shop *MVB Motors *Denise's *Bettabuy - Shop floor *Gibson & Waring - Forecourt *The Queens - Living quarters *Unknown country lanes Notes *Final appearance of Brian Hibbard as Doug Murray. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Alf finalises the sale of the shop. *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 15,110,000 viewers (3rd place - combined figure including repeat). *The Granada Plus repeat of this episode on 10th June 2004 was edited for timing reasons, omitting an entire scene lasting 1'13" in Part Two, where Liz McDonald phones 11 Coronation Street from The Queens and speaks to Andy but decides against talking to Jim. Notable dialogue Denise Osbourne: "You've just got to remember that men have been put on this earth for our pleasure and entertainment." Category:1993 episodes